Unova Region
The Unova region is the fifth region that has appeared in the pokémon merchandise. The other regions are Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Unova is said the be further away from the other regions and thus having pokémon that are more diverse and different from pokémon in the other regions. Towns and Cities *Nuvema Town **Nuvema Town is the starter town in the Unova Region. It's a small town located in the southeast of the region. In Nuvema Town the lab of pokémon professor Juniper can found. This is the only town without a Pokémon Center, however, trainers can heal their pokémon at Professor Juniper's Lab. *Accumula Town **Accumula is a town located north of Nuvema Town. In this town a Poké Mart and Battle Club can be found, next to that there is also a Music House where players can listen to the playing of two people (piano/drums). *Striaton City **Striaton City lies further north from Nuvema Town and Accumula Town. This is also the city where the Striaton gym can be found. The gym has three gymleaders, Cilan, Chili and Cress, who each have a different type of pokémon in which they specialize. Striaton City also has a Poké Mart, as well as a garden which is surrounded by water. *Nacrene City **Nacrene lies to the west of Striaton City and is the city of the Nacrene Gym. The Nacrene Gym is led by Gymleader Lenora, who specializes in the normal-type pokémon. The city has a few buildings which are worth of visiting. First of all there is the Nacrene Museum, where the player can restore fossils. The Gym is located in the Library room of the Museum. The Nacrene City doesn't only have a Poké Mart but also a Battle item Shop, where obviously battle items like X Attack can be bought. *Castelia City **Castelia City is located in the south(central) of the region. The city has alot of skyscrapers and tall buildings and is the heart of the business and economy in Unova. Being the heart of business and economy, the city is very crowded and shows you a chaotic city life. Next to that the city also has a harbor, where you will be able to travel to the other regions in the Pokémon world. The Castelia City Gym is led by the gymleader Burgh, who specializes in bug-type pokémon. The city has alot of different outstanding buildings, like the Battle Company Building and a seemingly deserted building. A Poké Mart can be found in Castelia City. *Nimbasa City **Nimbasa City is located in the center of Unova. The city is the heart of leisure and entertainment, and has different places of interest like the Musical Theater, Battle Institute and a Gear Station. The Nimbasa City gym doubles as a Roller Coaster and is led by gymleader Elesa, who specializes in electric-type pokémon. *Driftveil City **Driftveil City is a Port City that can be found in the West of Unova. The port is mostly used for the import and export of goods. The City has both a Market and a Poké Mart, next to that the city also has a lighthouse. The Driftveil City Gym is led by gymleader Clay, who specializes in ground-type pokémon. *Mistralton City **Mistralton City lies in the West of Unova and north of the Chargestone Cave. To the north of the city, the Celestial Tower can be found. Mistralton City is known for it's airport, which is used for import and export. The gymleader of the Mistralton Gym is Skyla, a pilot, who specializes in flying-type pokémon. The Gym itself is a converted cargo plane hanger. Like other cities, Mistralton City also has a Poké Mart. *Icirrus City **Icirrus City is connected to the Twisted Mountain and lies in the West of Unova. The Dragonspiral Tower is located to the north of the city. The city has a Pokémon Fan Club, Poké Mart and the house and family of an ex-rocket grunt. The Icirrus City Gym is led by gymleader Brycen, who specializes in ice-type pokémon. *Opelucid City **Opelucid City lies in the North(center) of Unova. The city has a Battle House and a Poké Mart. The gym of Opelucid City has two gymleaders, Drayden and Iris, who both specialize in dragon-type pokémon. *Lacunosa Town **Lacunosa Town lies east to Opelucid City and is therefor located in the northeast of the region. The town does not have a gym but does have a Poké Mart. This town has a legend, which says that a long time a meteor came from the sky containing a terrifying monster. It's said that at night it took people and pokémon away and ate them. A wall was build around the town to keep the monster out and people stayed inside their houses at night. Therefor, when you reach Lacunosa Town at night, you'll notice it is compleetly deserted. *Undella Town **Undella Town lies compleetly in the East of Unova and is known as a nice place to spend your vacation at. The Elite Four and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia can often be seen in Undella Town. The Town does have a Poké Mart. *Black City/White Forest **Black City and White Forest both lie south to Undella town and in the East of Unova. Black City has, like Castelia City, alot of skyscrapers and large buildings. The items that can be bought in this city at the Market Place have a slightly higher price, however, the items are of more value (i.e. evolutionary stones). The city also has a Poké Mart. Even though White Forest is an actual forest, it does have a Poké Mart and Pokémon Center. Wild Pokémon, as well as trainers, can be found in White Forest. *Anville Town **Anville Town is a rather hidden town as it is situated in the northwest of Unova, where it is surrounded by a forest. This town can be reached by the Battle Subway of the Gear Station in Nimbasa City. The town does not have a Poké Mart, however alot of traders visit the town and trade items with others. The city is known to have a rail yard. Full Map Unova Pokémon League After a trainer has beaten all eight gymleaders of the region, he is allowed to challenge the Elite Four at the Pokémon League. When the Elite Four has been beaten, the trainer will face off against the Champion. Logically, to reach the Pokémon League, the trainer first has to pass trough the Victory Road. When the trainer reaches the League, his pokémon can be healed at the Pokémon Center and items can be bought at the Poké Mart. The Elite Four The four trainers who make the Elite Four are Shauntal, Marshal, Grimsley and Caitlin. *Shauntal **Shauntal specializes in Ghost-type pokémon. This is already easily noticed as the room of this trainer is made after a Haunted House. *Marshal **Marshal specializes in Fighting-type pokémon. He calls himself Champion Alder's apprentice even though he doesn't seem to know the Champion's thoughts at all. *Grimsley **Grimsley specializes in Dark-type pokémon. It's said that he has developed a gambling habit after his distinguished family fell in to ruin. *Caitlin **Caitlin is the fourth trainer of the Elite Four and specializes in Psychic-type pokémon. It is said that she possesses some psychic powers herself. It is also known that she lends her villa in Undella Town to Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. The Champion The Champion of the Unova Pokémon League is Alder. He does not specialize in any type of pokémon and will fight with several types. Alder lost his starter pokémon after it died of an illness, the death of his pokémon changed the way he looks at life. One of the dialogues with Ghetsis' suggests Alder might have been requested to take up the position as Champion instead of Alder beating the Elite Four and the previous Champion. Routes, Caves and other places Category:Regions